A longitudinal adjuster of a vehicle seat is disclosed in DE 10 2014 219 868 A1, comprising at least one seat rail which is fixed to the vehicle and one seat rail which is fixed to the seat which mutually engage around each other, forming a pair of rails, and which are movable relative to one another in the longitudinal direction, wherein the pair of rails is lockable by means of a rail lock, further comprising at least one actuating arrangement for actuating the rail lock. The rail lock has a latching plate with a guide pin which is continuously guided in a through-opening of the seat rail which is fixed to the seat.
A longitudinal adjuster for a vehicle seat is disclosed in DE 10 2011 100 762 A1, comprising a pair of seat rails with a first seat rail which is fixed to the structure, a second seat rail which is guided in this first seat rail in the longitudinal direction of the seat and which is connected to the vehicle seat, and a releasable locking device having at least two latching plates which are movable in a locking direction for the releasable locking of the position of the first seat rail relative to the second seat rail, wherein an actuating element is provided, said actuating element being arranged inside the second seat rail and cooperating with the latching plates for unlocking the longitudinal adjuster, wherein the actuating element is displaceable via an actuating pin which is movably guided in the z-direction and which is guided through the second seat rail.
A longitudinal adjuster for a vehicle seat is disclosed in EP 2 630 003 B1, comprising a first seat rail and a second seat rail which mutually engage around each other, forming a rail profile, and which are movable relative to one another in the longitudinal direction, and a rail lock which locks together the seat rails and which is arranged at least substantially inside the rail profile formed by the seat rails, wherein an actuating arrangement is provided for actuating an unlocking unit, wherein the unlocking unit is arranged at least substantially inside the rail profile formed by the seat rails.
A telescoping-sliding arrangement for the slidable bearing of a load is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,961,193 A. The telescoping-sliding arrangement comprises intermediate sliding elements which are connected together and which receive the load and stationary sliding elements which are movable relative to one another.